Dwayne Johnson
Dwayne Douglas Johnson (n. 2 de mayo de 1972), más conocido como The Rock, es un actor y ex-luchador profesional estadounidense. Tras luchar bajo diferentes nombres, Johnson alcanzó la fama con la WWE desde finales de los 90 a 2003. A partir de 2001, tras su aparición en la película The Mummy Returns, lanzó su carrera cinematográfica con papeles en diferentes comedias y películas de acción. Johnson fue 9 veces Campeón Mundial durante su carrera en la lucha libre profesional: 7 veces Campeón de la WWF (su último reinado fue como Campeón Indiscutido) y 2 veces Campeón Mundial de la WCW. También fue el ganador de la edición del Royal Rumble 2000. Carrera en el Fútbol americano Mientras estudiaba en la secundaria en Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, empezó a jugar fútbol americano por la Freedom High School, donde jugó en una de las más competitivas conferencias de fútbol americano de secundaria de ese país. Recibió ofertas de becas de algunos programas colegiales y terminó escogiendo la Universidad de Miami. Fue miembro del equipo de Campeonato Nacional de la NCAA, los Miami Hurricanes, en 1990. Se graduó de Miami con una licenciatura en criminología. Una lesión en la espalda, sin embargo, terminó su probable carrera en la NFL antes de que comenzara. De todos modos, firmó un contrato con el equipo Calgary Stampeders de la Canadian Football League, pero fue cortado dos meses después de que diera comienzo esa temporada, de esta forma decidió perseguir una carrera en la lucha libre profesional. World Wrestling Federation 1996-1997 En 1996, la WWF se interesó en él y lo envió a la USWA para que entrenara. Aquí fue conocido como "Flex Cavana" e hizo equipo con Bart Sawyer, ganando el USWA Tag Team Championship dos veces aplicándoles a sus rivales un Rock Bottom. La primera vez que peleó en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) fue como "Rocky Maivia," una combinación del nombre de su padre Rocky Johnson y el de su abuelo Peter Maivia. La WWF no estuvo de acuerdo de su conexión con su padre y su abuelo, llamándolo la tercera generación de luchadores de una compañía. Su debut fue en Survivor Series 1996, el 17 de noviembre de 1996, llegando a ser el único superviviente de su equipo y ganando la pelea clásica de Survivor Series junto a su equipo, tras derrotar a Crush y a Goldust. Johnson fue presentado como un luchador face, con lo que consiguió un gran éxito. Participó en la Royal Rumble, entrando el número 25, pero fue eliminado por Mankind. Tras esto, luchó con Triple H, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF el 10 de febrero de 1997 y lo defendió con éxito frente al ex-campeón el 16 de febrero en In Your House Final Four, Vader el 3 de marzo, The Sultan en WrestleMania 13, Leif Cassidy el 24 de marzo, Bret Hart el 31 de marzo y peleó contra Savio Vega en una pelea no titular, perdiendo Rocky y en Revange of the Taker le volvió a derrotar por cuenta de fuera. Tras esto, el 28 de abril lo perdió frente a Owen Hart. thumb|left|Rocky Maivia En In your House:A Cold Day in Hell, fue derrotado por Mankind y derrotó a Triple H en un RAW especial, ganando el título Intercontinental de nuevo. Tras esto, Rocky Maivia cambió a heel y cambió su nombre a The Rock. Como Ric Flair había tomado el nombre del legendario luchador "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers, Johnson decidió tomar prestado el nombre de Don Muraco y se transformó en "The Rock" y se unió a The Nation of Domination. Durante ese tiempo, Johnson atacó e insultó a los fans en sus promociones. Su nuevo personaje era un antagonista de Rocky Maivia. The Rock hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona, iniciando muchas frases con "The Rock dice..." (The Rock Says...). Las promos que rodaba marcaron el principio de una era, siendo su trabajo en las promos incluso mejor que en la industria de la lucha libre. En su autobiografía, "The Rock says...", Johnson atribuye este hecho a sus clases de Comunicación en Discursos durante sus días en la Universidad de Miami. En The Nation of Domination, luchó con algunos de sus miembros, peleando contra Farooq y Ahmed Johnson. En Bad Blood, derrotó junto a Kama y D'Lo Brown a Legion of Doom. Luego peleó contra British Bulldog por el Campeonato Europeo de la WWF, siendo derrotado. Tras esto, en Survivor Series, Nation of Domination derrotó a Road Warriors, siendo el último superviviente Ken Shamrock. Tras esto, luchó con Stone Cold, perdiendo su título Intercontinental frente a y luchando por él en In Your House: DX contra Stone Cold, perdiendo Johnson en menos de seis minutos, reteniendo así Austin el cinturón. La noche siguiente, Stone Cold fue sancionado por Vince McMahon haciendo que éste entregara su título a The Rock. Esta acción de Vince transformó a The Rock en dos veces Campeón Intercontinental. Luego, The Rock luchó con Ken Shamrock, desafiándole a ver cuál de los dos era el más duro, pero The Rock tenía un plan que involucró a los otros miembros de la Nation. The Rock interfirió en una pelea de Faarooq, en un principio viniendo a ayudar a éste, pero acabó atacando al mismo Farooq, convirtiéndose en el nuevo líder de la Nación. 1998 thumb|Nation of Domination En Royal Rumble 1998, The Rock y Ken Shamrock se enfrentaron. En este combate, The Rock golpeó a Shamrock con unos puños americanos, dejándolo insconsciente. Antes de que Shamrock se recuperara, le colocó los puños americanos a éste, y acto seguido se tiró al suelo. Cuando Shamrock se recuperó, el árbitro lo vio con los puños americanos en sus manos y se creyó que había golpeado a The Rock con ellos, concediendole la victoria a The Rock por descalificación. También participó en la Royal Rumble, entrado el número 4 y siendo eliminado el último por Stone Cold. Siguiendo en las luchas contra Nation of Domination, The Rock y The Nation of Domination perdieron ante Ken Shamrock y Ahmed Johnson y DOA en No Way Out of Texas, en WrestleMania 14, The Rock y Shamrock se enfrentaron de nuevo, derrotando a Ken recibiendo la ayuda de la Nación y, en WWF Over the Edge 1998, derrotó a Farooq, reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental. Tras esto, se unió a Owen Hart para luchar por los Campeonatos por Parejas de la WWF, luchando cotnra New Age Outlaws. Luego se enfeudó con Triple H, luchando en una ocasión, acabando Sin Resultado una pelea y luchando Nation of Domination contra D-Generation X. Luego derrotaría a Triple H y defendió con éxito su título frente a X-Pac. En Fully Loaded 1998, Triple H y él acabaron en empate en una pelea al mejor de 3 caídas. Tras esto, Nation y DX lucharon de nuevo en una Street Fight, ganando DX y la lucha acabó en SummerSlam, cuando Triple H ganó a The Rock en un Combate de escaleras con el Campeonato Intercontinental en juego. thumb|left|Triple H vs. The Rock En este período de tiempo, luchó en el King of the Ring 1998, ganando a Dan Severn pero perdiendo en la final frente a Shamrock, uniéndose otra vez a Owen Hart para luchar por el título en parejas contra Kane y Mankind, New Age Outlawers, Steve Austin y Undertaker, ganando Kane y Mankind. La popularidad de Johnson como The Rock subió tanto, que le permitió luchar por el Campeonato de la WWF. The Rock empezó a comportarse de una manera más divertida en las entrevistas. Los fans le volvieron face como reacción a estas entrevistas y empezóuna lucha con Vince McMahon, quién le dijo que "tenía un problema con la gente" y le contestó que él era el "People's Champion" (Campeón del Pueblo). En Survivor Series 1998, The Rock derrotó al entonces Mankind en las finales del torneo en el que pelearon por el vacante Campeonato de la WWF y se convirtió en el primer campeón mundial descendiente de afroamericano, y en el campeón más joven hasta ese momento. La pelea la ganó cuando le aplicó a Mankind un Sharpshooter y Vince McMahon mandó hacer sonar la campana indicando la rendición de Mankind, que no se había rendido, en una situación muy parecida a la Traición de Montreal entre Michaels y Hart, declarando a Johnson ganador. thumb|The Rock vs. Shamrock Tras esto, se volvió heel y creó con Vince McMahon y Shane McMahon un equipo conocido como The Corporation. Su primera víctima fue Mankind, que tras atacarle los componentes del grupo se volvió face. Esto permitió una lucha entre The Rock y Mankind que giró alrededor del Campeonato de la WWF, durante el cual el título cambió de manos entre ambos. El primero fue el 4 de enero de 1999 en RAW, donde Mankind derrotó a The Rock con la ayuda de Steve Austin. Johnson consiguió el título una vez más en Royal Rumble 1999 en un I Quit match. Más tarde, renombró su golpe "People's Elbow" a "Corporate Elbow". Esa misma noche, The Rock se enfrentó a Steve Austin por el Campeonato de la WWF de The Rock. Cuando Stone Cold estaba cubriendo a The Rock, Shamrock entró a salvar a éste, sacando al árbrito del ring. Más tarde, The Undertaker apareció y golpeó a Steve Austin con una pala. En Raw is War, el 23 de noviembre, la WWF consiguió un nuevo comisionado, Shawn Michaels, que inmediatamente pidió una lucha entre The Rock y X-Pac. Durante la lucha, Michaels golpeó a X-pac con una silla. Con esto, The Corporation conseguía un nuevo socio: Shawn Michaels. La siguiente semana, en Raw is War, The Rock ayudó a Big Bossman en una lucha contra Mankind aplicándole el "Rock Bottom". Después, esa misma noche, The Rock derrotó a Al Snow, reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWF. The Rock se enfrentó a Mankind en In Your House: Rock Bottom, donde Mankind derrotó a The Rock y consiguió el título, pero Vince McMahon se lo devolvió a The Rock. 1999 thumb|Rock And Sock Connection El 4 de enero (grabado el 29 de diciembre de 1998) en Raw is War, The Rock fue obligado a pelear contra Mankind por el título. Al cabo de un rato, Ken Shamrock bajó al ring y golpeó a Mankind en la cabeza con una silla, pero entonces Steve Austin apareció y golpeó a The Rock con la misma silla. Tras esto, puso a Mankind encima de The Rock, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Campeón de la WWF. En Sunday Night Heat antes de Royal Rumble 1999, Mankind tuvo que pelear contra un luchador misterioso, con el fin de cansarle para su combate contra The Rock. El luchador era Mabel. En Royal Rumble 1999, peleó en un I Quit match, donde Mankind aplicó el "Mandible claw" a The Rock, pero Johnson no pudo decir "I Quit" por tener la mano de su rival en la boca. Durante la lucha, ambos hombres subieron a un andamio y The Rock golpeó a Mankind tirándolo sobre un tablero eléctrico, creando un cortocircuito. Shane McMahon intentó para detener la lucha, pero The Rock continuó y le puso unas esposas a Mankind. Tras esto le puso una escalera en la cabeza y le pegó 11 veces con una silla, destrozándole la cara. Tras esto, The Rock agarró un micrófono y se lo puso en la boca a Mankind y, sin mover los labios, se escuchó "I Quit", "I Quit", recuperando The Rock el Campeonato de la WWF. Tras esto intervino en el Royal Rumble Match, donde distrajo a Steve Austin, estando sólo él y Vince McMahon en el ring, dándole a Vince la oportunidad de eliminarle y ganar la Royal Rumble. En In Your House: St. Valentine's Day Massacre, The Rock y Mankind se enfrentaron nuevamente, en un Last Man Standing match. Al final de este combate, ambos se aplicaron sus movimientos finales y se golpearon al mismo tiempo con una silla. El árbitro contó hasta 10 y ninguno se levantó, quedando la batalla en empate. La noche siguiente en RAW, The Rock y Vince McMahon convencieron al comisionado Shawn Michaels para que les concediera una lucha entre The Rock y Mankind, debido a que ninguno de los dos se declaró ganador en el evento pague-por-ver pasado. Shawn concedió la lucha y declaró que sería un Ladder match. El 15 de febrero la lucha tuvo lugar, ganando The Rock gracias a una interferencia de Big Show, que le aplicó a Mankind un "Chokeslam". thumb|left|Rock vs. Hogan Con Mankind fuera del camino, The Rock tuvo que defender su Campeonato de la WWF en WrestleMania XV contra Steve Austin. The Rock perdió su título y tuvo un feudo contra Austin hasta mayo de 1999. Los fans de la WWF vieron que a pesar de ser heel, empezó a hacer entrevistas cómicas, promociones, segmentos, ridiculizando a anunciadores y luchadores y esto le aumentó la popularidad. Johnson se volvió face una segunda vez después de traicionar a Vince McMahon y estableciera un feudo con The Undertaker y la "Corporate Ministry". Durante este feudo, a veces luchó contra Steve Austin. Su feudo contra Undertaker acabó con su derrota en King of the Ring 1999, donde Undertaker retuvo el Campeonato de la WWF. Tras esto y volviendo a ser face, The Rock tuvo un feudo con Mr. Ass desde el verano de 1999, incluyendo una pelea Kiss My Ass match en SummerSlam 1999. También tuvo varias oportunidades para luchar por el Campeonato de la WWF, ambas en peleas individuales o por parejas. Hizo equipo con su antiguo enemigo Mankind, creando la famosa "Rock 'n' Sock Connection" y ganaron el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWF. El equipo, con los campeonatos, fue conocido como uno de los más entretenidos de la historia, con Mankind imitando a The Rock, quien le ignoraba. El equipo estuvo involucrado en un segmento que ocurrió en RAW llamado "This Is Your Life" ("Esta es tu vida"), en el cual Mankind se enfureció con la gente del pasado de Johnson, como su novia o su profesor de gimnasia. El segmento tuvo un 8.4 Nielsen de audiencia, siendo hasta hoy en día como el segmento que más audiencia ha tenido en la historia de RAW. 2000 thumb|The Rock vs. Big Show En enero de 2000, The Rock participó en el Royal Rumble 2000 y aguantó hasta que él y Big Show fueron los únicos dos hombres que quedaban en pie. En el último momento del combate parecía que Big Show iba a lanzar a The Rock por encima de la tercera cuerda con un Running Powerslam pero The Rock se llevó a Big Show consigo, haciéndole caer fuera y volviendo al ring. Los pies de The Rock tocaron el suelo primero aunque los que estaban viendo el evento no se dieron cuenta. Big Show intentó probar que los pies de The Rock habían tocado el suelo primero y que por lo tanto él tenía que ser el verdadero ganador. Aun así, la decisión de que The Rock había ganado la Royal Rumble no podía ser revocada. Así, se disputó un combate del asprirante número uno al Campeonato de la WWF en No Way Out 2000, donde se vio a Big Show llegar a la cima después de que Shane McMahon interviniera, golpeando a The Rock con una silla cuando intentaba acabar con su oponente con un "People's Elbow". Finalmente, The Rock derrotó a Big Show el 13 de marzo de 2000 para ganar el derecho a enfrentarse al Campeón de la WWF, Triple H, en WrestleMania 2000 en un combate Fatal Four-Way Elimination donde Big Show y Mick Foley completaban los participantes. Cada luchador tenía un McMahon en su esquina; Triple H a su mujer Stephanie McMahon; Mick Foley a Linda McMahon; The Rock a Vince McMahon; y en la esquina de Big Show, Shane McMahon. Triple H retuvo el título cuando Vince golpeó a The Rock dos veces con una silla, permitiendo a Triple H cubrir a The Rock. Durante los siguientes meses The Rock tuvo un feudo con Triple H por el Campeonato de la WWF. Un mes después de la pelea en Wrestlemania 2000, The Rock tuvo una revancha contra Triple H en Backlash 2000 en la cual Johnson ganó el título, después de que Stone Cold Steve Austin hiciera su retorno e interiviniera a favor de Johnson. Después, en Judgment Day 2000, los dos pelearon en una lucha Iron Man match con Shawn Michaels como árbitro, en la cual se vio el retorno de Undertaker. The Rock fue descalificado y perdió el tíitulo porque Undertaker atacó a Triple H. La siguiente noche en RAW, Dwayne tuvo su revancha derrotando a la McMahon-Helmsley Faction con la ayuda de Undertaker. Después ganó el Campeonato de la WWF otra vez en el King of the Ring 2000 en una lucha por equipos, en la cual formó equipo con Brothers of Destruction luchando contra Vince, Shane y Triple H. Defendió su campeonato contra superestrellas como Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, Triple H, Shane McMahon, Kane y Undertaker. The Rock después perdió el Campeonato de la WWF frente a Kurt Angle en No Mercy 2000 en octubre. Durante este tiempo, tuvo un feudo con Rikishi y le derrotó en Survivor Series 2000. Además participó en una pelea Hell in a Cell de seis hombres en Armageddon 2000 en la cual participaron también Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Rikishi, Kurt Angle y Triple H) por el Campeonato de la WWE reteniendo Kurt Angle el título. 2001-2002 thumb|left|The Rock vs. Stone cold En No Way Out 2001 The Rock tuvo su revancha y venció a Kurt Angle por el título, adquiriéndolo de nuevo. En WrestleMania X-Seven The Rock y Steve Austin volvieron a pelear por el Campeonato de la WWF, terminando nuevamente con victoria para Austin pero esta vez con la ayuda de Vince McMahon. Luego de esto The Rock sería suspendido indefinidamente para luego volver tres semanas antes de SummerSlam 2001 y gano el WCW World Heavyweight Championship y luego se unio al bando de la WWF que tenía una rivalidad con The Alliance (WCW y ECW), pero los celos de Chris Jericho en contra de The Rock terminaron a tal punto que la WWF casi desaparece por culpa de sus diferencias (kayfabe), luego que en Survivor Series 2001, en la batalla "The Winner Takes All" la cual era una batalla tradicional de Survivor Series; es decir 5 contra 5, Jericho quien pertenecía al bando de la federación luego de ser eliminado atacó a The Rock para que perdiera la batalla y así la WWF desapareciera, lo cual terminó siendo lo contrario, ya que The Rock, luego de la intervención de Kurt Angle quien golpeó a Austin con el título de la WWF en la cabeza, le aplicara el "Rock Bottom" para así hacer el conteó y llevarse la victoria. thumb|The Rock como WCW Champion Al introducir en la WWE la nWo The Rock empezó un feudo con Hollywood Hulk Hogan, acabando en WrestleMania X8 con la victoria de Johnson. Esta pelea fue denominada como un "Icono vs. Icono". La revancha llegaría en No Way Out 2003, pero terminó siendo lo mismo que en WM X8, sólo que The Rock se alió nuevamente con Vince McMahon pasando a ser heel nuevamente. Los fans de Toronto aplaudieron a Hogan, quien había vuelto a luchar en un WrestleMania por primera vez desde WrestleMania IX). Pero muchos fans abuchearon a The Rock, que era el face, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la WWF para hacer de Hogan un personaje despreciable. El 21 de julio de 2002, The Rock rompió su récord y ganó por séptima vez el Campeonato de la WWE, bajo el nombre de WWE Undisputed Championship. Derrotó a Kurt Angle y a The Undertaker en una pelea en Vengeance tras aplicarle a Angle el Rock Bottom. The Rock defendió el título con éxito en Global Warning contra Triple H y Brock Lesnar tras cubrir a Triple H. Triple H salvó a The Rock después de que Lesnar intentara tenderle una emboscada después de la pelea. Johnson finalmente perdió el título frente a Lesnar en SummerSlam 2002, acabando con su último reinado. 2003-2004 thumb|left|The Rock en WM XX En WrestleMania XIX, The Rock se enfrentó y derrotó a Stone Cold; esa fue la última batalla oficial de Stone Cold y la única victoria de The Rock sobre Austin en WrestleMania, tras dos intentos fallidos (WrestleMania XV y WrestleMania X-Seven). Al día siguiente, The Rock celebraba su victoria en medio del ring en el programa de RAW cuando Goldberg lo interrumpió atacándolo con una "Spear", para luego decirle que él era su nueva víctima y así enfrentarse ambos en Backlash 2003. Vicent luego golpea a Goldberg y lo deja tumbado en el suelo. Golberg derrotó a Rock en Backlash, siendo este su último combate en luchas singles. En el 2004 The Rock hizo un corto regreso para ayudar a su antiguo compañero Mick Foley contra sus enemigos (el grupo Evolution). El grupo formado por Foley y The Rock, Rock 'n' Sock Connection, se reunió por un día, en WrestleMania XX, donde fueron derrotados por los miembros de Evolution, Randy Orton, Ric Flair y Batista. Apariciones esporádicas (2004-presente) Tras ese evento The Rock sólo ha aparecido en forma civil; es decir, sin luchar, su última intervención fue una semana antes WrestleMania 23 por medio de la pantalla titánica en la cual él mencionó que el hombre que iba a terminar siendo rapado en la Battle of Billonaries iba a ser Mr. McMahon lo cual terminó siendo cierto. La noche anterior a Wrestlemania 24 indujo a su padre, Rocky Johnson, y a su abuelo, Grand Chief Peter Maivia, al WWE Hall Of Fame. Fue conductor de los Kids' Choice Awards 2009. En lucha [[Archivo:Rock-bottom.jpg|thumb|The Rock aplicando un Rock Bottom]] *'Movimientos finales': **''Rock Bottom'' (Lifting side slam) **''People's Elbow / Corporate Elbow'' (Feint leg drop transicionado en high-impact elbow drop al pecho, con burlas) **''The People's Sharpshooter'' (Shapshooter) *'Movimientos de firma' **Spinebuster **Jumping clothesline **Samoan drop **Tornado DDT **Superplex *'Managers' **Debra **Vince McMahon **Shane McMahon *'Apodos' **The People's Champion / The People's Champ **The Brahma Bull **The Corporate Champion **The Great One **Rocky Campeonatos y logros thumb|The Rock como WWE Undisputed Champion *'United States Wrestling Association **USWA Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Bret Sawyer *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment **WWF/E Championship (7 veces) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) **WWF World Tag Team Championship (5 veces) - con Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1) y Chris Jericho (1) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **Ganador del Royal Rumble (2000) **6º Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Pelea del Año (1999) vs. Mankind en un "I Quit" match en Royal Rumble **PWI Pelea del año (2002) vs. Hulk Hogan en WrestleMania X-8 **Luchador más Popular del Año (1999, 2000) **Luchador del Año (2000) **Ranqueado Nº103 en los PWI 500 del 1997 **Ranqueado Nº11 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado Nº5 en los PWI 500 del 1999 **Ranqueado Nº2 en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado Nº14 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado Nº9 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado Nº76 dentro de los 500 mejores luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Box Office Draw (2000) **Mejor Gimmick (1999) Bromista **Mejor en Entrevistas (1999, 2000) **Más Carismático (1999–2002) **Luchador que más ha Mejorado (1998) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Clase de 2007) Categoría:Wrestlers